Todos los agujeros
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Lily los ve subir las escaleras arrastrando los agujeros, los hipidos, las miradas, los bostezos, y sonríe. Cómo les pesa el mundo a estos chicos. Viñeta


**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío.

Machete: Papel donde se escribe lo que se tiene que estudiar y se saca durante un examen para copiarse.

**Todos los agujeros**

Acaban de terminar los exámenes y Peter recuerda como lejano el temblor desde sus piernas a sus manos, desde sus dedos (los de los pies) a sus otros dedos (los de las manos), y todos los dedos temblando. Como lejano el nerviosismo que se aspira con las bocanadas de aire.  
Remus sonríe, y la sonrisa de sus ojos dice _Victoria _tan grande que abarca todo su rostro y lo ilumina, le arranca el cansancio con su luz. Sirius los mira a todos con pedantería, se deja resbalar por el suelo hasta caer sentado en medio del pasillo con la espalda recargada contra la pared fría y su carcajada resuena por todo el pasillo, porque _por fin Lunático va a dejar de jodernos a todos con los putos libros_. Y James se guarda las manos en los bolsillos como gesto casual y guarda, también, un machete que le ha salvado, porque jamás iba a recordar todos esos jodidos números por sí solo.

Los cuatro se miran y respiran alivio, y todo es más verde (_el verde es Slytherin, Colagusano, mejor que sea rojo)_ y más amarillo _(pero mierda Colagusano, que sea oro)_. Y pasean hasta llegar al final del pasillo, caminando como jóvenes civilizados hasta que Sirius le jala la túnica a Peter y Peter tropieza sobre Remus.

–A correr. –predice James antes de que Lunático y Colagusano vengan por la revancha.

Y cuando acaban son un enredo irreconocible de túnicas, varita-clavada-en-la-costilla-de-Remus y un chucho enorme que babea tumbado a sus anchas sobre los otros tres.

El mapa aquí, la capa allá, _vamos a Hogsmeade_, y _¡Peter invita!  
_Es increíble cómo todo parece haber sido arreglado con anticipación, cómo se callan y se ahorran esas palabras incómodas que susurran silencios inconclusos; cómo todos saben lo que piensan y no hace falta decir más; cómo las bromas surgen con tanta fluidez, inundando el pasadizo que conduce a Honeyduckes de risas estridentes o carcajadas estruendosas. Y finalmente, hay que (es menester) detenerse a reír antes de continuar.

Y cuando llegan, las Tres Escobas huele a canela y a cerveza de manteca fría, que es como se toma la cerveza de manteca según Peter, y Sirius está totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Hablan sobre esto y sobre lo otro, y a Remus tres pares de manos lo golpean a la vez cuando se le ocurre preguntar por la respuesta tres del examen de historia; todo son risas y _venga whisky de fuego para la mesa de los Merodeadores.( "¿Cuatro vasos?". "¡Cuatro botellas!") _

Ninguno dice nada al respecto, pero todos están pensando en sus últimos dos días en Hogwarts. En la palabra luego.  
Luego-se-acaba. Ya no habrá King Cross el año que viene, luego. _Luego. _Luego como lu-e-go, luego como palabra desnuda.

Sirius piensa que le gustaría hacer muchas cosas antes de marcharse, piensa en todas las cosas que no hizo, como hacer karaoke parado sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, (o en cualquier otra, lo haría lo mismo) bajo la lluvia del Gran Comedor, o caminar un rato con Regulus por los jardines y ser hermanos. Sobre todo ser hermano de Regulus.

Con el vaso de whisky en la mano se para sobre la mesa y le ayuda a Peter a subir. Debaten un momento y comienzan a cantar _Vuelo en Barredora del Amor_ al unísono, desafinando mucho, exagerando un poco, un poco mucho, con alaridos roncos y agudos nasales.

Y se ríen, se ríen mucho, porque si no fuera así, les quedaría encerrarse en su habitación a pensar en lo que viene, esa tormenta que los va a agarrar sin paraguas a los cuatro, pero que cuando los agarre ese desastre de relámpagos, esa guerra de truenos, el agua en los zapatos, los va a agarrar juntos, sin paraguas, pero juntos (y esas son cosas que no se dicen, pero se saben).  
Les quedaría recordar los años que se esfumaron, y _esas son mariconeadas que solo haría Snivellus. O Peter. ¡Heey, yo no…!. Calla Pete, todos sabemos que sí. _

Y así, acaban los cuatro, la camarera y dos borrachos saltando sobre las mesas. A veces cantan _Amortentia de mi Caldero_, y a veces James y Sirius se esfuerzan por imitar a Mike Jagger. No lo consiguen, pero lo hacen lo mismo.

**…**

Son las cuatro de la mañana, y James va descalzo por el pasillo porque no quiere hacer ruido, es un poco obsesivo y se siente lo suficientemente rebelde como para decir "_hola, sí, voy descalzo por el pasillo y me creo muy vivo_".  
Va descalzo porque a Peter le hace gracia y todos sabemos que Peter tiene una risa encantadora, no encantadora como _oh, qué niño tan apachurrable y tierno y venga con la tía, _sino, encantadora como mirarse entre sí, ver a Peter tapándose la boca con las manos para no hacer _tanto_ ruido y acabar tumbados en el suelo sujetándose las costillas, lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, capa de invisibilidad en medio de los cuatro.

Pero en realidad, James va descalzo porque le gusta ir descalzo y sentir la frescura del aire entre los dedos de sus pies, filtrándose por los agujeritos de las medias azules, las típicas de colegio que a Sirius le hacen tanta gracias porque _al final, mírenlo al cuernos, maldito nerd ilegal_.

Los hipidos de un Sirius tambaleante parecen una sinfonía ensayada, y debe serlo, porque está hipando (y a Remus todavía le sorprende que acierte a las notas) una de Led Zeppelin.

Pero cuando llegan a la sala Común, la canción termina, justo cuando Peter casi logra recordar el nombre de la canción, porque _¡no!, ¡sí!, lo juro, es verdad, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua_.

Los cuatro se detienen de pronto, porque Lily sentada como indio entre tanto mundo los arrastra de regreso a lo cotidiano, al objeto que es objeto cuando reposa objeto sobre otro objeto-mesa; a cepillarse los dientes antes de ir a dormir y apretar el tubo de dentífrico desde abajo, a saludar a la Dama Gorda mañana por la mañana, a los libros que se leen empezando por la primera página y se acaban de leer cuando se alcanza la última; a las personas que existen cuando se las ve.

Y James se pincha el pie y se le hace un agujero en la media, y todo es una mierda porque tiene un agujero en la media.  
Sirius se reserva los hipidos para sí, para que cada tanto lo tomen desprevenido y lo hagan dar un saltito chiquito, un ligero levantamiento de hombros.  
Peter ya no ríe, y para no reír mira el suelo.  
Remus recupera el cansancio que exilió en el pasillo y bosteza.

Y todo es tan mundo, todo tan sincronizado.

Lily no los mira, pero los repasa mentalmente, les impone un orden que cumplen irregularmente cuando no se dan cuenta: Agujero en la media, hipido, mirada en el suelo, bostezo. Y de menor a mayor: Mirada en el suelo, hipido, bostezo, agujero en la media. Y ya da lo mismo, pero igual los categoriza por jerarquías y entonces son hipido, bostezo, agujero en la media, mirada en el suelo. Bostezo, agujero en la media, mirada en el suelo, hipido.

Agujero en el hipido, agujero en la mirada, agujero en el suelo, agujero en el bostezo y en la media. Y todo está lleno de agujeros. Agujeros por todas partes.

Lily los ve subir las escaleras, arrastrando los agujeros, los hipidos, las miradas, los bostezos. Y sonríe.  
Cómo les pesa el mundo a estos chicos.

...

Los Merodeadores aman a las chicas que dejan reviews :)


End file.
